Give It a Try (The Book of Pooh song)
"Give It a Try" is a song performed by Piglet, Rabbit and Tigger in the episode, "The Spice of Life," a story from The Book of Pooh. In the story, the bees have gone on strike, leading to a honey shortage and Pooh's friends are worried about him not eating. They sing the song to try to get him to eat other types of food. Piglet tries to convince him to eat an acorn salad, Rabbit wants him to try gazpacho carrot fricassee and Tigger tries to tempt with a peanut butter marshmallow and banana sandwich on a seven grain health loaf. At the end, everyone sings their parts of the song together in harmony. The song doesn't work-- Pooh asks them if they have any honey, but they shake their heads "no." This song was featured as Track 20 on the album Songs from The Book of Pooh. Lyrics Piglet: Now, I hope you like this. I made an acorn salad Pooh: Heh, no thank you, Piglet. Piglet: On a bed of baby greens Pooh: Smells rather bitter. Piglet: But these are fresh this morning Pooh: Very kind of you. Piglet: All topped off with pickled beans Pooh: Delicious, if one likes that sort of thing, I'm sure. Piglet: Give it a try Why not give it a try? 'Cause you'll never know how yummy acorns are If you say "I only eat from a honey jar." Just give it a try And for dessert, here's acorn pie Before you say "tut tut" You oughta know what You oughta give it a try Oh my! Rabbit: Seems to me if the bear won't eat, you can't make him. With a belly like that he can go days, maybe weeks, without food. Ooh, good heavens, heh heh! Would ya' like a little carrot Picked myself this very morning? And can you find an excuse To refuse a little carrot juice? What's that? Gezpacho carrot fricasse Granny's recipe, oh my You oughta give it a try Pooh: Uh oh! Hoo! Tigger: What was that? Piglet: It was Pooh's tummy! There's no honey in the Wood. Tigger: Oh, I know what he needs! Hows'a'hows about a peanut butter marshmallow and banana sandwich? Rabbit: Tigger! Tigger: What a sandwich Rabbit: My kitchen! Tigger: On a seven grain health loaf, oof! Did I mention the peanut butter marshmallow and banana sandwich On a seven grain health loaf? You oughta give it a try Rabbit: Hmph. If he won't eat my soup or Piglet's salad, what makes you think he'll eat that? Piglet: Well, Rabbit, why not let him give it a try? The three sing their portions of their song in harmony. Piglet begins singing his from the point where Pooh was no longer responding. Piglet, Rabbit and Tigger: You oughta give it a try Pooh: But do you have any honey? The three shake their heads "no": Pooh: Oh bother Piglet, Rabbit and Tigger: You oughta give it a try! Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:The Book of Pooh songs Category:Winnie the Pooh songs